Childcare Chaos
by purpledolpin05
Summary: When Tasha puts the Elite Force in charge of taking care of the babies (Naomi plus a few child OCs) for her 5th wedding anniversary with Donald, what could possibly go wrong? Oh right, the kids all went missing, that's what! Now, the Elite Force and a few of their friends (OCs) have to search for the missing toddlers. More characters than listed, will also include Jordan, Adam, Leo
1. Chapter 1

**Childcare Chaos**

 **Part 1: The Davenports' Visit**

 **Plot:- When Tasha puts the Elite Force in charge of taking care of the babies (Naomi plus a few child OCs) for her 5** **th** **wedding anniversary with Donald, what could possibly go wrong? Oh right, the kids all went missing, that's what! Now, the Elite Force and a few of their friends (OCs) have to search for the missing toddlers. [Possibly 10-chapters long]**

 **Purpledolpinn05: this story is partly based on a true incident but I will tell you guys later on. So basically, we have known that the Elite Force may not be the most reliable babysitters, like ever. (Except Skylar who knows what she is doing) but in my AUs, I have 3 bionic toddlers plus Naomi and the Fearsome Foursome (Spin, Bob, Jamie from Mighty Med and Jenny an OC) Naomi for now is non-Bionic (I hope it STAYS that way, Tasha would flip out if Douglas or Donald stuff in a Bionic chip or a limb, and Gramma Rose would skin Donny alive with an iron curler), anyway enough with my A/N, onto the story. I do not own anything (or the mentioned OCs, Fang who belongs to my friend TKDP) but my OCs. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **It was another day in Centium City, the sun was shining, the birds were singing, that one dozen of constipated crows just left a special _present_ on Kaz's head.**

"OH COME ON?! Why do birds keep pooping on my head?" Kaz groaned. He had that one rough encounter when he angered a seagull last week when they had a vacation at the beach.

"Because you're a _poopy head_." One of the Bionic toddlers, Jackson 'Jackie' Yamamoto stated with a cheeky grin before the toddler's sister Chloe started to laugh.

"The irony of that is funny." Bree laughed.

"Hey guys, I'm back with the mail!" Chase shouted, kicking the door. "GUYS, OPEN UP!"

"On it!" one of their friends, Tracy Chimokuri, shouted as she opens up the door.

"Ugh! These mails are heavy!" Chase grunted, dropping the boxes and envelops onto the floor.

"Chase, I have a surprise letter for you!" Bob ran in. "Mr. Davenport and Tasha are gonna visit us. Next week."

"What's so surprising about that?" Bree asked.

"Because a certain somebody forgot to give you the letter, which _was from_ last week." Spin snorted.

"So uh…surprise?" Bob sang. [References to Suite Life of Zack and Cody "the Hotel Inspector"]

The Elite Force members jumped up as they looked at the condition of the penthouse, it was a practical slobby mess after the paintball game the guys and girls had just last night.

"Oh my, you're so dead." Jones sang.

"Let's just clean up this place before Tasha or Davenport gets here." Bree handed her friends some brooms and mops.

"Ugh, fine." Kaz groaned.

"We should have never included the skunk into the paintball fight mix." Oliver gave Kaz a glare.

"Ya'll better hurry because I can see Davenport's car from a few miles here." Jamie, one of the children, shouted.

" _WHAT_?!" The Elite Force jumped up before they rushed to clean up the mess. That would have been 70 percent Bree's mess, it was a hard day when Kaz and Oliver found out what a slob Bree could be.

 **After 15 minutes, the penthouse looks spotless (since Bree and Skylar had super speed, it made cleaning faster)**

"I hadn't seen a place this spotless since Diary of A Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules." Tracy commented, before giggling. "and Devon Bostick was one heck of a looker."

"Ew, gross." Skylar frowned a bit, since the fellow friend here has a number of crushes on boys (mostly fictional ones) and Skylar was not as boy-crazy as Bree is around boys.

The doorbell rang before Bree answered it.

"Hey guys." Mr. Davenport walked in with Tasha.

"Mr. Davenport! Tasha! It's so good to see you." Chase greeted the couple with a firm handshake.

"BREE! CHASE! IT'S SO GOOD TO SEE YOU!" A voice cheered before a 6'2" man ran inside and gave his siblings a huge hug.

"Good to see you too, Adam." Chase was choking for air.

"Alright, AD. Let them go, you know how petite Paper Chase can be." A 17-year-old girl with long jet-black hair tucked under a cap with fox-orange cat ears popping out of them, tanned skin, cyan eyes and a tail popping out from her waist. (Yeah, she's classified as animal-human which I think would be ok in the superhero-world)

"Fine, Kura." Adam blushes at the girl.

"So, Sakura, are you _together_ with my brother now?" Bree asked.

"Whaaaat? I mean sure we're friends, we haven't really discussed on the issue yet." Sakura denied, before skipping the topic. "Oh look, there's El-Little"

"Hey guys, missed me?" Leo walked in and greeted his siblings, while holding his baby sister in his arms.

"Alright, the Davenport-Dooley's are back together." Bree smiled.

"Where's Daniel?" Chase asked.

"He's out on a family trip with Douglas and Kendra. She mentioned something about 'having some quality time with her son since Douglas left her after Daniel was born', and since Douglas is on wheelchair for the time being, he has no way to escape." Leo replied. "That and Kendra has handcuffs on the wheelchair."

"Well Kendra caught Douglas trying to sneak some rocket jets onto his wheelchair before." Adam corrected.

"Who's Kendra?" Kaz asked.

"She's Douglas' ex, and our younger brother Daniel's birthmom." Chase explained. "I think she still has feelings for Douglas but they're both stubborn to admit it."

"So they're like Adam and Sakura?" Jenny, one of the Bionic preteens, asked.

"In a way." Bree shrugged.

"Aw, Naomi! How much you've grown!" Skylar squealed when she saw the toddler, who was able to stand now.

Naomi looked up at the teens before giving them a toothy grin.

"She's so cute." Bree cooed.

"C'mon here January and say hello to Naomi!" Tracy smiled over when a toddler girl with tanned skin, long wavy raven hair and big brown eyes walked over to give Naomi a big hug.

" _MIMI_!" January cheered, hugging the toddler.

"So cute." Tracy squealed softly as she snapped pictures.

"So, we're actually here to tell you guys something…" Donald smiled, before Bob interrupted.

"Are you two splitting up and I can have Tasha?" Bob asked.

" _No_." Donald raised his eyebrows.

"Then are you giving me permission to ask Bree out?!" Bob asked with a bigger smile.

"NO!" Bree was first to protest.

"Are you finally letting me have Bree as my future wife?!" Bob asked again.

"NO!" Everyone told Bob as the boy groaned.

"Then _**WHY**_ are you people here?!" Bob asked.

"It's our 5th year marriage anniversary!" Tasha told them with a big smile.

"Oh, congrats." Kaz congratulated the couple.

"It's been 5 years already? Man, how time flies!" Chase commented.

"God bless you two." Jones shrugged, patting Davenport on the shoulder.

"Congratulations on your 5th Anniversary." Bree congratulated the couple with a smile.

"There is another reason why we're here, you see, Tasha and I have decided to go for our second honeymoon, since it's been a while we've spent time together. So, I am putting the responsibility of taking care of Naomi on you kids for a whole week for us while we're away." Donald stated.

"Where are you guys heading off to this time?" Oliver asked.

"Hawaii, I wanted to go to the Donald Davenport Museum of Arts but Tasha won the argument." Donald stated.

"Wait, we have a Donald Davenport _MUSEUM_?!" Spin frowned.

"Yes, believe me, be glad you were not there for the Opening Day." Leo told the boy.

"The Daven-Lisa has haunted us for life!" Adam said with a shudder.

"That, and Leo got his head rammed into the Daven-Polean (Davenport Napoleon) after embarrassing Taylor in front of his much attractive and taller cousin Colleen." Sakura stated.

"All I said was 'Hey Colleen, this is the girl who used to almost killed me'." Leo stated.

"You also told Taylor 'Hey Taylor, I wish you could see my cousin right now'." Sakura added.

"Well, I can see Taylor's got a bad case of crush on Colleen, he's like the mature version of Leo, and better looking." Adam added.

"And that guy is rocking the goatee!" Sakura nodded.

"I GET IT, COLLEEN IS CHARISMATIC!" Leo grumbled.

"Look, we're counting on you guys to take care of my daughter, ok?" Donald told the kids.

"Alright now kids, make sure Naomi is bottle feed every 3 hours, and make sure she listens to the collection of ABC song collection, and when she wants to sleep make sure to give her the teddy bear, she cannot sleep without it." Tasha reminded the group of teens and preteens.

"Ok." The teens all replied simultaneously.

"We're off to the airport now." Donald stated, pushing Tasha out of the door to prevent the mother going homesick mode.

"See you all in a week, ok? I'll miss you, Naomi! Love you, Leo!" Tasha waved over with a sad smile.

As soon as the adults left, the teens started greeting each other, it's been almost 2 years since they've last seen each other in the same place.

"This is gonna be a great week! Just me, my siblings, my friends, and my Kura!" Adam cheered.

"You just called her "YOUR" Kura." Kaz teased.

"Psh, I did? I meant to say…my BEST BUDDY!" Adam laughed nervously, when he noticed the pot plant (which he never noticed was there) started popping out a riffle gun to his direction.

"DAD!" Sakura turned over to see her father, Harushi hiding behind the pot plant.

"Oh hey, my little girl." Harushi chuckled nervously. "You see uh…Douglas asked me to check and update the weaponry."

"Is that why you recruited Fang and your mafia friends?" Sakura pointed at a brown wolf along with a gang of fierce looking men. [Fang belongs to my friend TKDP]

"Oh come on?! I kept some dead bodies in the Mission Command Freezer, you cannot blame a father for being protective." Harushi grumbled.

"HARUSHI, WE SAID NO MORE STORING CORPSES IN MISSION COMMAND! I owed some 11-year-old boy named AJ an explanation!" a woman who resembled Sakura walked in and pointed at AJ who seemed to be mentally disturbed by the corpses.

"So Adam, what have you been up to?" Bree asked.

"Oh you know, after managing the other former students, I spend my spare time managing the small flower stall me and Kura own." Adam chuckled, as he glanced at Sakura.

"Remember Granny Muriel? She owns a flower shop and is renting it to AD." Sakura nodded. "AD makes the most _BEAUTIFUL_ bouquet of flowers ever!"

"Don't worry, Mr. Davenport. We will never let Naomi out of our sight." Kaz assured as he shouted to the door, before he patted a baby's back.

"That's **Jackie."** Jones snorted.

"Oh, so it seems." Kaz looks down at the 5-year-old boy before the boy lifted Kaz with his super strength.

"Uh Jackie, you can put me down now!" Kaz yelped

And that was when Jackie hurled Kaz into the fireplace.

"I'm _so_ proud of you, Jackie!" Jones quickly smiled at the toddler.

"Say, where _IS_ Naomi?" Skylar asked.

"Oh, I'm sure she's with January and Chloe." Bree assured. Other than Jackie, the other Bionic or non-Bionic toddlers would be Chloe, January and Naomi.

"Yeah, Chloe is probably telling Naomi about her 'dating' my cousin Toby Duncan." Kaz added.

"Now that we're all here," Adam stated, pulling out some magazine from his backpack. "Kaz, Bree. Anything to explain about this tabloid magazine?"

It's one of the Insiders Magazine, and apparently the country assumed Bree and Kaz are a "Bionic Power Couple" in the Elite Force. No offense and all, while Bree and Kaz are friends and work together, they both decide that their friendship is purely platonic and sibling-like.

"Eww! Why would the paparazzi assume I'm _dating_ Bree?" Kaz frowned, before he looked worried for a second. "Bree is nice and all but she is NOT my type. I like my ladies' blonde!"

"Why? Afraid Spark might read it?" Oliver teased.

"I am surprised why those paparazzi would sell this lousy fake news to anyone." Oliver stated, "Psh I mean gossips are so inaccurate."

"Says here they think Chase is dating Skylar." Leo added.

"OH THAT'S IT I AM GOING TO PUMMEL THAT TABLOID WRITTER!" Oliver immediately yelled.

"Hey look, I'm getting a call from Jordan." Skylar noticed her phone ringing.

"Hello?" Skylar answered.

 **"CONNIE FREAKING VALENTINE, GET THAT LOUSY PATHATIC PIECE OF A COWSHED NAMED KAZIMERAS ON THIS PHONE RIGHT NOW!"**

Jordan's loud voice boomed from the other side of the phone.

"H-Hey Jor?" Kaz nervously answered the phone, before he gets double-roasted on the phone by BOTH Spark and Jordan (apparently, his ex and his crush became BFFs, and are more dangerous than Angelica Schyuler roasting Alexander Hamilton during "Congratulations")

"This is amazing, I ain't seen a tabloid as scandalous since The Reynolds Pamphlet." Chase stated, reading the magazine. "Trace! Jones, is this one of your pranks again?"

"No, I am a full time Jaz fan." Tracy frowned. "Have you NOT seen the edited videos I made with Zinky and Jaz? Or the Photoshop screen saver of Kaz and Jordan's wedding that my friend Carlos worked on?" Tracy pointed out. "Say NO to this (Braz news)!"

"It's interesting how Tracy is quoting from Heathers AND Hamilton's musical songs." Skylar stated.

"Surprisingly, that would make one hell of a good AU, I mean Jordan could be Eliza, Spark can be Angelica, and Kaz can be Alexander Hamilton. And Bree shall be Maria Reynolds." Tracy admitted, raising her hands. "I'll go and check on the kids."

"I'll help." Chase offered.

"Are you sure? The _last_ robotic baby you took care of was battered in the head by a pancake cooker!" Tracy doubted him.

"WHY DO YOU KEEP KNOWING THINGS ABOUT ME?!" Chase frowned.

"Uh, Perry told me, duh." Tracy teased him a bit before going off to look after the younger children.

"She just roasted you." Leo laughed.

 **Yeah, this is going to be a long week. But hey, it's a houseful of Bionics and Supers, what could POSSIBLY go _WRONG?_**

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Finally, I decided to work on this fic, I have been dying to make a story like this for ages. So, this is a somewhat AU that takes place after The Attack, and incorporates the cast of Lab Rats, and some Mighty Med gang (I will be including Jordan because I want Jaz) with some possible cameo of Roman and Riker's family.**

 **Random stuff I wanna mention:**

 **1 I have a ton of OCs that will be running around, (Tracy the Socially Awkward yet Sarcastic Fangirl, Jones the Asexual and Aloof Future Dictator, Sakura the Fearless Feline AKA Adam's love interest in my stories, Jenny the Airheaded Bookworm, Jackie the Fiery, Chloe the Sassy, and January the Cutie) with the Bionic/Super preteens (because this is AU) I will possibly be bringing up some ships like Skoliver, Jaz, Adura (Adam/Sakura), and probably Rocy (Roman/Tracy, because Tracy sees the good in him. Most people antagonizes Roman but I think Roman has more good in him than** _ **Kaz**_ **does, and not to mention Tracy's dad and Rodissiuss are best bros, so double the ship points for Roman/Tracy)**

 **2 The concept of the story is leaving the MM/LR/EF gang babysit Naomi, and a few of the Bionic toddlers. Because only Skylar seemed to be capable of childcare among all the Elite Force members, (except for my OCs Tracy and Jones who know how to babysit) and even I don't feel safe letting the Elite Force take care of my toddler OCs. I also bought in some Hamilton and Heathers musical references. (I have edited videos using Kaz as Alexander Hamilton, Jordan as Eliza, and Bree as Maria Reynolds)**

 **3 Yay I bought back Leo and Adam! And possibly Jordan from Mighty Med, I don't know why but Braz never was my thang since I feel like Jordan and Kaz had way more chemistry than Bree ever had with Kaz (and Kaz is a mashup of all of Bree's brothers so eww) I don't like Kaz since he dumped Spark, and HE BURNT LITTLE RICKY (my OC sibling for Roman and Riker, who is 13) AND INSULTED RODISSIUSS! (Sorry Kaz but Rodissiuss deserves better than you do) and I feel like there will be tabloids for Braz and other EF ships in Centium City but for now Tracy is helping Spark on the hunt of those anti-Jaz reporters.**

 **So anyway, that is all for today, feel free to fave, follow, review and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading and have a nice day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Childcare Chaos**

 **Part 2: Is This A Penthouse Or A Daycare?!**

 **Purpledolpin05: Hey guys, so thanks a lot of the feedback, I am glad you all enjoy the story so far, well in this chapter there're gonna be more kids in the penthouse. So meantime shout out to the reviews from last chapter: -**

To LabRatsWhore: Thanks, hope you will like this chapter.

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for the review, yeah Kaz is gonna get roasted more than Alexander got roasted by Angelica in "Congratulations". Hope you will like this chapter.

To Guest (V.A.): Thanks for the review, there will be lots of madness and chaos from the children, well knowing me (as starter of Roman/Tracy shipping), I will DEFINITELY incorporate some Roman/Tracy to satisfy our fangirl hearts. Hope you will like this update.

To The Malaysian Dream: Thanks for the review, hope you will like this update.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Mighty Med, Lab Rats, Lab Rats: Elite Force and a few of the other crossover cameos, or the cameos of TeamTLKandBaltoCrew's orTKDP's OCs. I only own the plot of the story and my OCs, so…Enjoy.**

* * *

 **After a while of greeting and getting to know each other, the Bionics and the Supers were interrupted by the doorbell ringing.**

"I wonder who could it be?" Bree wondered.

"Can't be Douglas, because Daniel just texted me a picture of Douglas being stapled to a chair by Kendra." Leo checked his phone.

"Cece, get the door! Get the door!" January, the 2-year-old Bionic, started to squeal happily, ushering her godmother to the door.

"Ok, ok." Tracy chuckled, before she answered the door.

A short little boy immediately dropped his bags and ran over to the toddler.

"JANOY!" "DOYIEE!"

"Hi, thanks again for helping us babysit Doy." A couple were at the door.

"Isn't his name Dewey?" Chase asked.

"DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" The little boy shouted to correct his name.

"No problem, it's the least we could do. I mean the kids love him." Jones nodded.

"Yeah, and January _REALLY_ loves him." Sakura winked over at Doy trying to take care of January.

"Speaking of January, I may have promised her birth parents we'd take care of her baby brother too and they've dropped him off earlier and he's in my room napping, _so_ …" Tracy giggled nervously.

"What? We cannot have any more animals roaming the house, the term animals apply to _Kaz_ mostly." Bree frowned.

"But the kids are just too cute. (sings in Say No To This) How could I say no to this?!" Tracy whined, holding up Jayden to Bree. Jayden was about 10 months old with chubby cheeks and limbs, he practically looks like his older sister January except he has shorter hair and a sharper nose.

"And Mr. Davenport and Tasha agreed that this babysitting thing could be a learning experience for all of us." Chase agreed to Tracy's statement, "I mean Jayden is kinda cute."

"Told you." Tracy grinned, "Thanks Chasey."

"No prob, Trace." Chase tipped an imaginary cowboy hat at the tomboy.

"Plus, sometimes we're _paid_ for the job." Jones counted some cash he got from babysitting the kids downstairs.

"Kinda like how Krane made Ryan, Lara and I hunt after this guy named Carlos Clement when I was 14." Tracy added. "Except I wasn't paid back with _anything_ but this scar."

"Wow, your life story sounds just tragic." Chase blinked, before sympathizing his friend.

"Tragic stories aside," Sakura piped in, "So I guess this week would be just us teens and these kids I take it?"

"Well, make that 5 preteens, 3 toddlers and 2 little babies." Chase counted.

"And there are 10 of us here." Oliver counted, "I guess we can take care of one kid at a time."

Naomi waddled her way over to the napping Jayden and touched his hair.

"I think our baby sister just found her boyfriend." Adam teased.

"They're just babies." Bree frowned.

"So is January but that doesn't stop her long-distance and much longer-term relationship with Doy." Sakura stated.

"And back in Caldera, I believe that January and Doy are already engaged." Skylar pointed at Doy playing peekaboo with January.

"Wait, isn't his name Dewey?" Leo asked.

" _DOY_!" Doy corrected, but kept his voice down because of the napping baby Jayden. Since, if he was spending the week with his future wife, might as well get to know the future brother-in-law.

"The saddest part of all this is that a baby can have a better love life than any of us do." Oliver stated.

"Wait, so I still have to take care of this little guy?" Leo pointed at Spin.

"Hey! I'm 12, I can take care of myself." Spin hissed.

"Uh huh? Yeah, I doubt that, Bionic Ballerina." Leo snorted in disbelief and amusement.

"Ballerina?" Jamie giggled, before Spin stepped on Leo's foot.

"What did I even do?" Leo winced in pain.

"You embarrassed Spin in front of his future wife, that's what." Bob replied.

"BOB!" Spin and Jamie quickly blushed before they chased after Bob.

"JENNY! HELP ME!" Bob quickly jumped into Jenny's arms, before she dragged him and ran away.

"So we have 10 kids to take care of?" Skylar asked, looking over at Chloe who can clone herself. Chloe and the Clones (which would make a wicked name for a girl-group) were playing Carousel on the Chandelier.

"You were saying something?" a boy walked out of the Hyper-Lift.

"I seconded that, make that 11 kids." Oliver counted.

"Ok, who is _THAT_?!" Leo pointed over at the boy.

"The name's AJ, I live a floor below you guys." AJ replied, looking up from his iPad.

"He's this kid who hangs around with us." Chase replied, "he's like the kid intern of the Elite Force. And he knows about our powers."

"He's like Chase, but only a kid and is more fun." Tracy piped in. In her view, AJ is practically the future love child of Chase Davenport and Reese.

"Aw, you're Chase Junior." Adam chuckled.

"Yeah, I already have a dad, and I do _NOT_ want another." AJ frowned over.

"I'm here!" A boy barged in like no man's business.

"Kyle? What bought you here?" Kaz seemed surprised but excited to see his younger brother.

"Jordan and her best gal Spark." Kyle pointed over at 2 teenage girls behind the boy, both glaring daggers at Kaz. One had short blonde hair and the other had longer hair wearing a black beanie. Beside the beanie girl was her pet German Shephard-Rottweiler, Bandit.

Kaz immediately had this 'Oh no, they're here to KILL me, and it shall not be done with any mercy!' look on his face.

"Who are these people? Are there anymore secret relatives Douglas is hiding from us?" Adam asked.

"Ew, I hope not." Bree frowned at Adam's response.

"No, the kid's Kaz's little brother Kyle. The girl with short blonde hair is Spark, Kaz's ex-girlfriend. And the girl with the beanie is Jordan, she's our old friend." Oliver stated.

"So, Jordan is the girl who has a crush on Kaz and Spark dated Kaz. Oh, the irony of all this is that Kaz seriously broke their hearts and now the two girls are best friends." Jones laughed at Kaz's misery.

Jordan kept silent before she glanced at Spark and Bandit.

"Go for it." Spark nodded as she winked over.

Jordan quickly dropped her bags before she rushed over to pummel Kaz, moments after Jordan leashed on Kaz, Bandit went over to bite on Kaz's leg.

"What is she doing?" Bree blinked over, trying to stop Jordan from killing Kaz.

"Beat it, Princess." Spark warned in a menacing tone before Bree decides to back off slowly. She's heard a bit about Spark from Skylar only to know that Spark can be aggressive.

Spark started to glance at Bree, before she recognized who Bree was, "Wait a second, aren't you that Bionic who's rumored to be dating our Kaz from that Insiders Tabloid Magazine?!"

"Our Kaz?" Sakura asked.

"Well, since Jordan and I can both agree that Kaz is a heartbreaker, we decided we both each get honors to get revenge on him." Spark claimed, before warning Bree, "and if you get one step too close to our guy, Jordan and I are gonna make sure you don't live to see daylight."

"Got it." Bree blinked, "but I don't like-like Kaz, he is so not my type."

"Good to know." Spark smiled, before she warned, "But I still got my eye on you, Bionic."

"Hi! I'm Kyle!" Kyle went to introduce himself to AJ.

"Name's AJ." AJ nodded.

* * *

"BOB, I THINK I DROPPED MY SHOE!" Jenny yelled, running in circles around the building outside the corridor.

"WE HAVE NO TIME! THEY ARE GAINING ON US!" Bob screamed before he spotted Jamie and Spin chasing after the duo.

"IT'S NOT EASY TO RUN BECAUSE I DON'T DO SPORTS AND YOU'RE HEAVY!" Jenny screamed back, since she was carrying Bob over her shoulder. (Reference to Raven's Home episode 4 Bearer of Dad News when Levi and Chelsea were running from the stall owner who cons his victims)

So yeah, this day just keeps getting better and better. So now we have 12 teens and 12 preteens. This should be big fun to watch.

* * *

 **Yeah, so now we have the Original Lab Rats, the Mighty Med crew (minus Gus, he'll be showing up later, although Jordan was seldom seen but I love her. Not to mention Spark is gonna be a part of the cast), the Bionic-Super preteens, and the OCs Crew. I also had my friend's OC pet for Jordan, Bandit to cameo since it won't be complete without Bandit tormenting Kaz.**

 **I de-aged Bob and changed the Lab Rats age according to my original age set for them before Elite Force changes the current timeline (*sarcasm* Thanks a lot). And in my AUs, I have Spark and Jordan being best friends due to their similar personalities and I even have a theory of Jordan and Gus being superheroes in the future. For Gus I had him becoming the 9** **th** **Key Keeper (I don't know why) while Jordan's superhero name is Shadow Huntress. There are gonna a lot of people so I'd make a list of the children:**

Bob the Flirt (13), Spin the Fiery (12), Kyle the Rebel, AJ the Tech Wiz, Jenny the Ditzy Bookworm and Jamie the Mischievous Shapeshifter (aged 11), Dewey 'Doy' the A-Doy-ble (aged 7), Jackie the Witty (age 5), Chloe the Sassy (age 4), January the Cute (aged 2), Naomi the Curious (aged 1 and a half), and Jayden the new Baby (10 months)

 **I've been wanting to work on a fic with Kyle and AJ since I think they would be similar to Cory and Shawn from Boy Meets World. I mean on a side note, I ship Kyle from Elite Force with Alison 'AJ' Anderson from Adventures in Babysitting so much; while I ship AJ (in most of my fics I have AJ related to Roman and Riker so expect drama for the Teens Cast) of Elite Force with Ruby from Liv and Maddie: Cali Style since AJ would have that crush on his favorite celebrity. And Doy/January would be that super cute kids love, Spin/Jamie and Jenny/Bob are more of bickering couples.**

 **Ok, that's all for now, forgive my rambling. Thanks for reading, feel free to leave a review down below and tell me what you think. Have a nice day.**


End file.
